


Dear Santa,

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: All I Want For Christmas Is, Comedy, Don't look at me like that, Elegant Smut, F/M, One Shot, You Were Obvously Thinking It Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: You wrote a letter to Santa, and you're just waiting for your present.Merry Christmas!!!
Relationships: Santa Claus/Reader, Santa Claus/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dear Santa,

**Author's Note:**

> The Rise of the Guardians Santa is my favorite version of Santa. I hope you enjoy this one shot. 
> 
> If you have a smutty story that you would like me to write, please let me know. ^_^
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

Dear Santa,

Classic Christmas songs filled the house, the smells of pine, cinnamon, and hot chocolate wafted around. A fire blazed in the fireplace. The house felt warm and cozy, a perfect Christmas Eve. Outside it was getting colder by the minute, heavy clouds drifted lazily across the twilight sky.   
Family would be arriving in the morning, but tonight you had the house all to yourself…at least for now. You put finishing touches on the tree and added another stocking to the mantel, you wanted everything to be perfect.  
In the kitchen you carefully made Peanut Butter cookies from scratch, you rolled the dough balls around in your hands and placed them on the waiting cookie sheet. One tray, then two, then three, and finally they all went into the oven. You cleaned up the kitchen as they baked and took them out when they were perfect, carefully moving them to the cooling rack and from there the best ones were placed on the special holiday plate you had unpacked from the attic.   
At quick glance at the clock told you it was nearly time, so you took a tall glass from the cabinet and filled it full of milk, then you took the treat to the living room, sitting it down on the table by the tree. You dimmed the lights, arranged the pillows of the couch and then sat, facing the fire. It wouldn’t be long now, you thought as you looked out the window. Snow had begun to fall, drifting by the window on its long journey to the ground.   
You had sent your letter weeks ago; it was the longest letter you had ever written in your life as you expressed your deepest desires. You had been such a good girl this year, you knew he would fulfill your request.  
You watched the snowfall, your eyes growing heavy, but you wouldn’t fall asleep, not this time.

The sound of bells snapped your eyes open, had you been asleep? You glanced around, the fire was just hot coals, the Christmas tree was still lit up but there weren’t any new presents…you hadn’t missed him.  
Within a few minutes he somehow made it down the chimney and was standing in front of you, his tradition red suit crisp and clean despite where he had just come from. His eyes were kind and a beautiful shade of blue, his legendary beard was indeed impressive and white as the snow falling outside.   
He smiled as he sat the large bag he carried on the floor and he pulled out several presents placing them under the tree and then he turned and filled the stockings. When he turned back he was unhooking the buttons on his coat and then he was sliding it off and hanging it over the chair. His arms were surprisingly muscular, and his torso appeared to be quite toned. What surprised you was Santa had full sleeves; a story tattooed across his arms.  
“Disappointed?” he asked with a Russian accent that made your mouth water.  
You licked your lips and stood, a smile spreading over your face. “Quite the opposite in fact.”  
“Your letter was one of the best I’ve ever received,” he said brushing your hair out of your face.  
“Really?”  
“You really have a way with words. I read it several times and I even considered sending a reply, but I thought, an in-person visit was in order,” he said as he removed his gloves and hat, placing them on top of his coat.   
“How much time do we have?”  
“Less than an hour…and time is ticking.”  
“Then I guess we should get started.”  
He grinned pressing his body against your own, his arm snaking around the small of your back and pulling you closer.   
You found his full lips hidden within all that hair, you kissed him earnestly, as your hands traveled over his arms.   
He picked you up, you wrapped your legs around his waist. His lips parted and your tongue danced with his, he tasted of happiness, joy, and cheer.   
He laid you on the floor and you looked up at him as he pulled off his suspenders and then he pulled his shirt over his head. It seemed as if he moved in slow motion, you saw as his muscles rippled with his movements. You were pleasantly surprised to find Santa had more ink over his body. As well as white hair over his chest and down his stomach. You so loved furry men…   
He leaned down, his large hand cupping your cheek as he kissed you. He settled between your legs; you could feel him pressing against you. It was too distracting as he continued to kiss you.   
Not much time, you thought as you grabbed him and flipped him over the way Daenerys had taught you to take down much bigger men in that one episode. He smiled up at you, surprised as you straddled him. You peeled off your dress and he took in the sight of your body.  
“Tell me again just what you wanted for Christmas,” he growled beneath you.  
“I want,” you breathed embarrassed. “I want…a real orgasm. I want to feel how its supposed to feel…I want pure ecstasy.”  
His hands settled on your hips and with a snap of his fingers his pants and your panties were gone, lying on the floor beside you.  
He arched an eyebrow and you leaned down to kiss him, your breasts grazing his chest as you did. When you sat back he guided you down, he was ready for you. You shivered as Santa pressed himself against your opening, and then you released a delicious cry as he filled you. You grabbed fistfuls of hair and his face contorted. You leaned forward again to kiss his delectable lips and as you released his hair your teeth grabbed his bottom lip.  
He let out a moan that caused you to gush with excitement.  
He laughed. “Already?”  
You shrugged and got to it, rocking back on forth on top of Santa as he smiled up at you with his too blue eyes. You chased the orgasm you had been denied by all other partners, your fingernails digging into the flesh of his chest.  
“Oh, ho, ho, ho!” Santa cried out, seeming to be laughing.  
Your breathing was coming faster and faster, sweat breaking out all over your body as you slammed into Santa Your heart picked up and the most delightful feeling erupted deep within. It was like the happiest tiny bubbles began rising up and popping inside, filling you with exhilaration. A feeling of pure happiness spread from that place, it flowed to the tips of your toes to the end of your nose. You felt as if things were moving in slow motion again. The lights on the Christmas tree blurred together, and your thighs shook. You clamped around Santa and he took that moment to flip you back over. He put one of your legs over his shoulder to get as close to you as possible. All you could do was lay there on the floor, as pleasure overtook you. Your heartbeat quickened again, your body still tingling, you were breathless.  
“Ho, ho, ho! Oh, ho, ho!” Santa moaned deeply, his body shaking as you were given a Christmas surprise.   
It was too much…you cried out, holding onto his muscular arms, getting closer, you saw stars bursting behind your closed eyelids. Your cries faded out even as you released in a beautiful wave, squirting all over Santa.  
He ran his tongue from your bellybutton to your chin as he thrust one last time, deep, deep within. He wiggled and you knew it was over…but he didn’t move. You both just lay there on the floor, breathing heavily.  
“Better?” he asked, his accent rolling your stomach once more.  
“Much,” you replied.  
He moved away from you and pulled his clothes back on. You watched him eat several cookies and drink most of the milk as you tugged your own clothes back into place.   
“Here,” he said handing you a business card. “Just in case.”  
“Santa’s Ho, Ho, Ho’s?” you read.  
“Call it a support group,” he said as he picked up his bag.  
“For what?”  
“Apparently after people are with me in a sexual nature they can’t ever go back to a ‘normal person’,” he said using air quotes.   
“But…why this name?”  
“I don’t make the rules doll face,” he said leaning in and kissing your cheek. “This cookies were incredible.”  
“Can I see you again?” you asked.  
“Maybe,” he replied with a smile. “We’ll have to see how good you are next year.”  
With that he waved and walked over to the fireplace, a moment later he was gone. You heard his sleigh take off, onto the next. You sighed and sat back on the couch, you felt different indeed. Magical somehow. Legendary.


End file.
